


golden crowns mean nothing.

by desroyales



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Princes & Princesses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desroyales/pseuds/desroyales
Summary: "I would say this for once, I will sit on that throne if the House accepts the position of this man beside me, as my own prince consort. If it's the otherwise," there is a deafening silence between the spectators in the gold-coated grand ballroom, "I would like to ask the sorcerers to put me back in the modern era for I will able to take this man as my husband."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	golden crowns mean nothing.

It is early dawn. The sun hasn't shown himself and he's keeping the warmth away from the Land of Derran. Everything surrounding the grand castle seems like they're still sleeping peacefully, servants are still washing their fatigues away from rushing through different sides of the castles. The House of Micell looks very different in the dark as the flowers are sleeping along with the inhabitants. At a garden far away from any building, stands a person draped in a red coat made out of silk nearby a big old tree. His hand is touching a vague scratch of the letter S on the tree as if he is recalling the moment the scratch was made. Not long after, comes another person with his medium-sized brown horse, unlike the latter, he is wearing no capes to hide his own appearance.

"I told you to wear your cape!" whispers the caped person, audibly panicked.

He gets off of his horse with a quite loud thud on the grass, he thought no one would hear it, "my apologies, Your Majesty. I don't have any capes nor coats that can hide me. Besides, we are far away from the castle and no one is awake but us."

Although his words are right, the Prince still has a sense of worry that someone would catch them like this, "I thought we had agreed to call for each other by our names," he replied, irritated, however still stepping forward to get closer to the peasant before him.

"We did, Soonyoung. I was thinking about seeing your rouge lips getting all pouty. They're such a sight to behold and I don't think I can hold my horses any longer," at this point, they get mad close until their lips are practically ghosting over each other's, "can I please kiss it? It would be my greatest honor," Seokmin says in a smirk.

Without saying anything, Prince Soonyoung later tilts his head to match with Seokmin's shape, and that's when the guilty pleasure crashes into him like a rough wave on a stony beach. The Royal Family of Micell has apparently pointed a princess for Prince Soonyoung to marry as the rules state that in order for him to be the King of Derran, he needs to take a bride first and particularly, he has to marry opposite sex who preferably comes from an advantageous kingdom. It is not like Soonyoung doesn't find the appointed princess pretty, in fact, she might be the second most astonishing woman he has ever seen after his own mother. He has even got himself along with Princess Yiren of Meihan for the past two weeks. Even though he finds her beauty appealing, he simply doesn't feel any connection, there are no romantic forces in him. Instead, when he was doing an inspect throughout the kingdom, his eyes caught a very pleasing view of a peasant man around his age. He was scared at first for discovering his true orientation but here he is, locking lips with the said man.

After a soft yet passionate kiss, Soonyoung pulls away; he has always been so mesmerized towards Seokmin's ability to kiss without having to gasp for air later. He always loves the feeling of his lips getting all plumped up from getting kissed deliciously by the man of his dreams, "I longed for you too, my dear," says Seokmin sincerely.

Just as romantic as it sounds, he sticks his forehead on Seokmin's, "I really want to spend my whole life with you. I am afraid of marrying someone I barely love yet I know I must bear the whole kingdom's faith with that marriage. Even I have the burden on my back as we speak right now. I love you dearly and there is no going back."

"I know, my Prince, I know your feeling. I would be devastated if I were you, I wish that we could run away somewhere, just me and you, alone, able to have a life of our own. How pleasurable that must have been," he softly wraps his hands around Soonyoung's waist.

It seems like his wish triggers an idea from the Prince, "wait, why don't we? I always long for a life with you. Let's run away."

"But my love, I don't think _you_ can. I can tell the Queen will set the guards and the knights on a search for you. As much as I want to, I don't want to put you in harm. This alone is already risky," he inches away from Soonyoung's forehead to grab a cheek of his softly and gazes his eyes, "I don't want them to set a punishment to you just because you're with someone you truly love."

He holds the hand grasping for his cheek gently as he gazes back softly as well, "neither do I," he says. But there is something in his gaze. It almost looks like he's trying to capture what's in front of him and store it in his mind, just as if he knows something will happen later that can possibly separate them both.

Then the night ends with them locking their lips all over again before they bid each other a goodbye.


End file.
